Chapter 4 (2015 manga)
:For the fourth chapter of the 2018 manga, ''RWBY: The Official Manga, see Chapter 4 (2018 manga).'' The fourth chapter of the manga adaptation of RWBY was published in Shueisha's Ultra Jump March 2016 issue on February 19th, 2016.[http://ultra.shueisha.co.jp/backnumber/2016/3/ Shueisha Ultra Jump March 2016] It gives more perspective on the battle in the "White" Trailer. Summary As Weiss Schnee battles the Arma Gigas, she reflects on a conversation she had with her sister, Winter Schnee, when she was a child. Weiss is crying in front of her miniature piano, and Winter asks her if she is going to give up again and stay at home "playing house". Suddenly, Weiss receives a heavy blow from the Arma Gigas, receiving a cut down her left eye. The SDC secretary comments that her Aura is at its limit, but Weiss claims that this is no problem and continues fighting. The secretary begins trying to guilt Weiss into staying in Atlas by talking about how much her father loves her and her singing. Her father has a lot on his hands with the White Fang and the well-being of his employees, which is why he needs Weiss to stay home since Winter has left. However, Weiss sees through this manipulation and shouts at the secretary to stop. As she begins to overpower the Arma Gigas with the use of Dust, she reflects on how she always thought that she was special until Winter's words and actions showed her the truth. The praise she received was only because of her family name, and she used to carry a distorted view of family pride and never had a sense of self. As she delivers the final blow to the Arma Gigas, Weiss vows to not be a Schnee playing house but to create a sense of self that she can be proud of, just like Winter did. Sometime later, Weiss holds a sudden charity event with a concert, reasoning with the secretary that her father will find a way to hear her singing if he really likes it that much. She then ponders aloud if her father knew that she was devoted to being the best at everything. Before she goes on stage, the secretary assures her that her father knew very well. Characters *Weiss Schnee *Winter Schnee *Arma Gigas *SDC President's secretary Trivia *The fight and concert in this chapter were originally depicted in the "White" Trailer. **In the "White" Trailer, there is an inconsistency where Weiss is without her characteristic scar throughout the first half of the fight, only for it to appear when she begins bleeding. Due to this, it was uncertain whether or not the Arma Gigas' punch really gave her that scar. This chapter suggests that it did. *In both chapters 3 and 4, Weiss is seen wearing a formal dress to her charity event, but in the "White" Trailer, she is seen singing in her default outfit. See Also *Battle Pages **Weiss vs. Arma Gigas Image Gallery Manga 3 Winter seen in Weiss's flashback as a child.jpg|Winter talks to Weiss Manga 4 Weiss gain a scar.jpg|Weiss receives an injury to her eye Manga 4 Myrtenaster 2.jpg|Weiss uses one of the types of Dust in Myrtenaster Manga 4 Giant Armor bounded by Weiss.jpg|The Arma Gigas is being bound by Weiss Manga 4 Weiss defeats the Giant Armor.jpg|Weiss defeats the Arma Gigas Manga 4 Weiss's resolve.jpg|Weiss stands onstage, ready to sing References Category:Manga Chapters